Digital content sharing is a convenient and easy way to exchange information between people, organizations, companies, or any other entities. However, sharing content over digital media, such as the Internet, may expose the content to un-trusted users. Many digital rights management (DRM) technologies provide solutions to limit access to shared content to trusted users.